COMMANDER FERAL'S PRIVATE LIFE II
by ULYFERAL
Summary: A collection of little vignettes about Feral's off duty time.
1. Chapter 1

**COMMANDER FERAL'S PRIVATE LIFE II**

_A collection of little vignettes about Feral's off time. Hope you enjoy them._

#1 LITTLE KITTEN LOST

Commander Feral had just made his last stop on his Saturday list of things to do. He had stopped at a little strip mall for groceries and was loading them into his hummer when something pulled at his pant leg. Looking down, he saw a kitten that couldn't be more than three years old. Her little woebegone face stared up at his pleadingly.

He looked around the parking lot quickly but didn't see a frantic mother anywhere. Careful not to frighten her, Feral squatted down so she wouldn't have to look up and would be less afraid of him.

"Well, who are you sweetheart and where is your mama?" He asked gently.

"I...I'm Mandy, don't know where mommy is." She whimpered. "Find her?"

"Well I can try, Mandy. I'm sure your mommy is looking for you. Can you tell me where you were when you last saw her?" Feral asked carefully.

"Don member. Want mommy!" Mandy began weeping. Sighing, Feral gently wrapped an arm around the little kitten and stood back up. Cradling her in his arms, he once again searched the parking lot, no luck. Closing the door to his hummer and locking it, he walked to the closest store to begin asking around.

Going into the grocery store he had just left, he went to the customer service counter. "Excuse me, this little one has lost her mommy. She wandered out into the parking lot and came to me. Would you ask on the PA if anyone has lost a little she-kat named Mandy, please. I think she's about three years old?" Feral asked of the clerk. Eyes widening with surprise the clerk nodded and went to the announcement system.

"Attention shoppers. Has anyone lost a little kitten named Mandy? She looks about three years old. She's waiting at the customer service counter." The clerk's voice boomed through the store.

"Thank you. I guess we'll wait a bit then move on to another store if no one shows." Feral sighed. The clerk agreed that was a good idea then gave Mandy a lollipop to help calm her. At least it stopped her tears and Feral was grateful for that.

"Mandy, can you tell me your last name. It will help us find your mommy faster?" Feral asked thinking to put out an APB for the mother.

"Not supposed to tell. Mommy says!" Mandy said adamantly and stuck the sucker back in her mouth.

Feral and the clerk looked at each other and sighed. After waiting some ten minutes with no one coming for the little kitten, Feral ordered the clerk to be on the alert and that he would return if he didn't find the mother anywhere else. The clerk promised to announce it again a few times more over the next thirty minutes. Feral thanked him and left the store. He was headed to the next shop when there was a loud shriek.

Stopping, he saw a frantic she kat heading for him with a security guard. Sighing in relief, Feral was about to speak when the security guard suddenly drew his weapon and pointed it at Feral. He froze. This was not good. The guards actions were inappropriate and dangerous. The Commander dared not provoke the obviously nervous guard so remained still and waited.

"Alright you, put the kitten down and raise your paws, slowly." The guard barked.

"Take it easy!" Feral quietly admonished and slowly put Mandy down on the ground where she ran to her mother with a squeal. Her frantic mother snatched her up and hugged her close.

"I don't know what you were doing with the kitten but I want you to stand still and not speak. I've already called the enforcers." The guard said tightly keeping his weapon on Feral the whole time.

Holding his paws up, Feral was relieved the guard had called his enforcers. While he waited for them, he ran through his mind the dressing down he was going to give this guard.

Sirens wailing two enforcer vehicles screamed into the parking lot. Halting hard in front of the group, four officers jumped out with their weapons at the ready but not drawn. When they saw who was at gun point they weren't happy. The most senior of the group took charge.

"Alright sir, you can put your weapon away, please." He spoke to the guard quietly to diffuse the tense situation. The guard nodded and slowly put away his weapon. Everyone immediately relaxed.

"Commander Feral, sir!" The officer saluted Feral briskly. The guard's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Commander Feral?!! Oh God! I'm sorry sir, I didn't recognize you." The guard stuttered completely mortified that he'd drawn down on the Chief Enforcer of Megakat City.

"Yes, well, I have a few words to say to you but first I want to talk to the mother of Mandy so I want you to stay right here until I come back." Feral ordered him.

He walked past the enforcers and up to the still shaken mother. She stared at him in surprise. She hadn't been paying attention when he had been identified so was shocked that the enforcers had let him go.

"Excuse me, mame, I'm Commander Feral. Your little Mandy found me in the parking lot when she apparently wandered off from you. I am glad you are back together but I have a warning for you. Never take your eyes off your kitten again. A stroller or even one of those harness things are a safe bet that this will never happen again. Do you understand?" He told her sternly.

"I...I'm sorry. I just took my eyes off her a moment and she was gone. I'm sorry the guard was harsh with you too." Her mother blushed in embarrassment.

"That's alright, he was doing his job. I have no quarrel with him except for the manner in which he did it. Now Mandy, will you promise me you won't wander off from your mommy again?" Feral asked her gently.

"I promise." She said sweetly and smiled at him. He smiled at her in return then marched back to deal with the guard.

"Now, Mr. Jenners, I understand you were only doing your job, but there was one thing you did that was extremely dangerous. Do you know what that was?" Feral asked the guard seriously.

"No sir." He responded nervously.

"Then listen carefully. You drew a weapon where there were innocent bystanders near. Since it was obvious I wasn't carrying a weapon, drawing yours was unnecessary and created a very tense situation where someone could have been hurt. Simply asking me who I was would have relieved all parties. Certainly you would have been in your right to ask for my ID and to ask the kitten be released but drawing your weapon was wrong. Do you understand?" Feral demanded.

Dropping his head in shame and embarrassment, Jenners responded, "Yes sir. I'm sorry sir. I'll be more careful next time. Thank you for setting me straight."

"You are welcome. However, the one thing you did do right was contacting the enforcers before confronting me." Feral relaxed certain his lecture had hit home. Then smiled and asked, "By the way, were you afraid of me that much?" He quirked an amused eyebrow at the guard.

Blushing furiously, he said "Umm, well, you are pretty intimidating, Commander."

Light chuckles of laughter came from the other enforcers and soon everyone was smiling. The senior officer offered, "That's okay, Mr. Jenners. Commander Feral is intimidating even to us."

"Okay everyone, let's get back to what we were doing alright? Officer Strand, write up the report of the incident and send it to me by Monday morning." Feral gruffly ordered, briefly acknowledging the officer's salute and left for his vehicle. 'What a weird day' He mused as he carried his shopping up to his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**COMMANDER FERAL'S PRIVATE LIFE II**

A_ collection of little vignettes about Feral's off time. Hope you enjoy them._

#2 STUFFY HEAD

'Oh God!' He moaned as he reached for yet another tissue. A small pyramid of them were crumpled on the bed beside him. He blew his nose hard but it didn't have any effect on his impacted sinuses. He was miserable. It began with a small headache late yesterday and had turned into a full blown pounding ache between his ears and a stuffy nose.

He was supposed to hold a special meeting of his staff this morning and he could barely get out of bed. Groaning again, he pushed the covers off scattering the used tissue like snow onto the floor. Padding to the bathroom he turned on the shower. He hoped a hot shower and the steam might help clear his head. He took some aspirin before stepping into the shower. The hot water helped a little as did the steam. But by the time he was dry and trying to dress the benefits of the shower were wearing off. The aspirin only barely eased the throbbing in his head.

He was very tempted to say forget it and crawl back into bed but he persevered and pushed himself out the door and into his vehicle. Traffic was snarled only adding to his misery so that by the time he finally got to his office he was barely able to function. His niece found him with his head resting on his arms, his breathing noisy and punctuated by an occasional loud sniff, followed by a moan of misery.

"Oh Uncle, you sound awful. Got a real winner of a head cold, huh?" She said sympathically and shaking her head at his stubbornness.

He raised his head and looked at her blearily. He couldn't remember when he'd been so sick before. Taking a good look at her uncle's reddened eyes and swollen face, she tightened her jaws, marched up to his chair and tugged him up. "You are going to the infirmary and I am not going to take no for an answer." She said firmly as she literally dragged her unwilling Uncle to the medical wing. Swaying on his feet, his head pounding fiercely, he still tried to object to Felina's treatment when he was interrupted by a violent sneeze.

"Ohh, now that sounds really bad, Commander." A nurse said and proceeded to tug him down the hall to a treatment room. "Now you come along with me and we will have the doctor check you out right away." She gently shoved the reluctant Commander onto an exam table. A moment later a doctor swept in.

"Well we certainly don't look very good. Let's just take a peek shall we." The doctor said as he began his examination. "You have a very bad sinus infection Commander. We need to get you started on some antibiotics right away and then you are confined to bed rest for at least four days. No argument." The doctor said firmly, very familiar with the Commander's hatred of being confined.

"You rest for the moment. I'll get what you need and Lt you should take him home immediately, no driving for him. He needs plenty of clear liquids and some chicken soup would be beneficial." The doctor ordered. Felina nodded and made a list of what she needed to stop at the store for after she got her uncle situated back in bed.

With meds in paw and a barely functioning Commander in one arm, Felina moved her uncle along as fast as he was able, to her car. He'd long since ceased arguing since the medication he'd been given was already making him drowsy. It took a great deal of effort but Felina managed to get her uncle up to his apartment, undressed and back to bed.

She made a quick trip to the store and picked up the things he needed to help him get better. When she returned to his apartment and put the things into the fridge, she wondered if she should make soup before she left. She walked into his bedroom and found her uncle sound asleep. Sighing she decided to leave a bottle of gatorade next to the bed and would return later to make her uncle some soup.

When woke around evening, he was feeling a little better though still stuffy. He blinked in surprise when he saw Felina walk in with a tray.

"Hi, Uncle! How are you feeling now?" She asked as she set the tray down and helped him sit up.

"A little better. What are you doing here?" He said raspily, his voice hoarse.

"There's no way you would be able to get up and eat something so I stopped by to make you some soup and see that you take your meds. Now try to eat all of it and here is your evening meds." She smiled at his grouchy demeanor. She hated being ill too and wasn't a very good patient. They made quite a pair and the bane of the medical profession.

She stayed by his side while he ate and brought him up to date. She had called the staff and rescheduled the cancelled meeting for next Monday, cleared the reports from his desk and stocked his fridge with gatorade.

"You should be feeling much better by tomorrow and be well by the end of the week. I'll hold down the fort for you until you get back. You just rest and try not to fret about work." Felina admonished her uncle as she took the tray and tidied up. She wished her uncle a good night's rest and locked up on her way out.

Feral was secretly pleased at the care his niece had given him. His stomach felt warm and full and his head was not pounding as much. Sighing, he slipped down into his covers and was soon fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**COMMANDER FERAL'S PRIVATE LIFE II**

A_ collection of little vignettes about Feral's off time. Hope you enjoy them._

#3 Afternoon Tea

She was shopping in her favorite herbal store. There was a special blend of soothing tea she always bought here. As she browsed through the comfortable little shop, she stopped to admire some new tea pots. The shop had a small conversation area with warm colors, comfy sofas and small tables where one could sample some of the brews the owner would have steeping for that day. There was an aisle of books on natural healing techniques, herbal guides, and inspirational stories. Other aisles showed off various types of herbal remedies and, of course, shelves full of tea blends and tea making supplies.

As she moved toward the tea area, she heard someone with a bad cold on the other side of the book aisle. The poor soul was snorting, sniffing and coughing as they apparently searched the herbal remedy area. Shaking her head in sympathy with the miserable kat, she arrived at the tea shelves and began searching for her favorite. A moment later, the suffering kat came around the aisle toward her.

She was shocked to see it was Commander Feral. He had a large handkerchief to his face and his eyes were bleary as he searched the shelves near him.

"Commander?" Calico Briggs asked tentatively.

Jerking his head around, he blinked at her but before he could speak a tremendous sneeze exploded from him. He groaned as he blew his nose and coughed again. Concerned, she moved toward him as he wheezed trying to catch his breath.

"Commander, you sound awful! You should be in bed." She admonished him.

"Would be!" He wheezed hoarsely. "But this darn cough is keeping me from resting. Was looking for something to ease it. I hate the over the counter stuff. It makes me wonky."

"Oh, well I know of one or two teas that will help calm that and another that can ease your other symptoms. I come here often for a tea that helps soothe me after a stressful day. Here let me see...ah...here we are. This one will help your cough and let's see...here we go...this one will help get you over that nasty cold quicker." Callie said as she pulled two types of tea from the shelf.

"Thank you, Ms. Briggs, I appreciate your help." Feral said huskily, then he shivered suddenly. He pulled his civilian coat tighter around him.

She really didn't like the way he looked or sounded. "Commander, it seems to me you require a little TLC. Let me find my tea. You live nearby don't you?" She asked as she found her tea and led the way toward the cash register.

"Uh, yes I do." He said confused by her question as he followed her. They both paid for their teas and headed for the door.

"Good, then I'm going to walk you home and get you settled. Do you have some chicken soup on hand?" She asked as she took his arm and began walking down the sidewalk with him.

"Really Ms. Briggs you don't have to do this. I'll be fine. Uh...I don't remember if I have soup or not." He answered, a little put out that she thought he needed a nursemaid. The next moment he had to pause to sneeze and cough again. Callie waited patiently for the fit to pass then took his arm again.

"It's no problem and I would feel bad if I didn't make sure you were well taken care of. You are so miserable I'm afraid you wouldn't have the strength to get the tea made much less eat something too so no more arguing, it makes you cough anyway." She said stubbornly.

He sighed in defeat. He just felt too bad to argue. A few minutes later, they reached his apartment complex. Staying firmly by his side they took the elevator to the sixth floor. She took his keys and opened his door for him. He headed tirededly toward the kitchen. She took off her coat and laid it on the couch then followed him.

He was pawing around his cupboards for tea making things. "Commander, sit down. Here let me take your coat off." She said pushing him gently away from the cupboards and toward a kitchen chair. She undid his coat and helped him pull it off. Laying it over another chair, she turned to the cupboards and found what she needed. She filled the kettle and set it on the stove to heat then searched the pantry for soup. She lucked out and found a can of beef broth. Chicken would have been better but this would at least warm his stomach.

He watched her bleary eyed as she puttered around his kitchen preparing him a light meal. Soon the kettle was whistling and she quickly poured the steaming water into a good sized mug and put in two tea bags to let them steep. She placed another mug full of beef broth before him.

"Now you drink that, it will fill your stomach with something and allow you to rest. Here's your tea, be careful its very hot." She said quietly then sat across from him.

He felt a little odd having her sitting there while he ate. It was strange to have her sitting here in his kitchen in the first place. He hated to admit that it felt nice to have someone care enough to take care of him even if it was the rather prickly Ms. Briggs. The beef broth did make his stomach feel better, he hadn't realized he'd been hungry. He finished it quickly. The tea was hot and felt wonderful to his raw throat. They sat quietly together while he finished his tea then she helped him stand.

He was feeling very tired and swayed on his feet. She held him tightly against her and led him toward his bedroom. She helped remove his shoes, straightened his rumpled bed then eased him into it. "Thank you, Ms. Briggs. I appreciate your care. I'll be alright now." He said thickly, sleep already pulling him down.

"You're welcome, Commander. Just get plenty of rest." Callie said warmly tucking him in.

She watched him fall asleep then tidied up the kitchen, hung his coat up and left his apartment remembering to lock the door on her way out.

A week later, Callie was surprised to see a beautiful bouquet of flowers on her desk when she arrived for work. Checking the card she read 'Thank you for your TLC, signed Ulysses Feral'. She smiled with pleasure as she smelled the flowers. 'You are very welcome, Commander.' She murmured to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**COMMANDER FERAL'S PRIVATE LIFE II**

A_ collection of little vignettes about Feral's off time. Hope you enjoy them._

# 4 Watching the Commander

Groans and grunts peppered the air as a variety of males worked out in the Enforcer Gym on a Tuesday evening after a particularly bad day at work. Many of them trying to burn off a surfeit of angry energy. Dark Kat had blitzed through the city yet again creating a bit more havoc than usual with the SWAT Kats defeating the criminal and the Enforcers getting the tar beat out of them.

One small area of the weight room was being scrupulously avoided. Their boss was steamed and taking it out on the weights. No one dared to stare directly at the fuming kat but all eyes were watching him anyway.

Commander Feral was wearing a T-Shirt with an Enforcer Logo, his rippling muscles plainly visible through the thin material and grey sweat pants. As he worked out, the powerful play of well defined back muscles could be seen as he worked the free weights hard despite being bandaged around his ribs and one arm. After building up a good sweat after an hours workout, he left for the gymnastic equipment. Here he put on a show that had everyone ceasing their workouts to watch.

Displaying a flawless form and grace, Feral went from horse, to rings, to beam, to parallel bars and back again. Dropping to the floor after another flight on the rings he moved off to the track and set a grueling pace that left all but the youngest far behind. Even after all that, Commander Feral was still angry and decided a bout with a boxing bag would calm him especially if he pictured T-Bone as the bag. Starting with a few simple jabs he worked up to many powerful blows that set the bag swinging. An older enforcer came and held the bag for him.

Grunting his thanks, he returned to pounding the bag setting up a fury of blows that finally snapped the bag off its chain and sent it and its hapless helper into the wall. Feral immediately lifted the bag off the officer and apologized as he helped the officer to his feet.

"It's alright sir. Man have you got a mean right hook." He grinned as he wobbled off to the showers.

Sighing in disgust, Feral pulled his gloves off and headed for the showers. He was still angry but at least some of his fury had been spent.

"Wow! The Commander sure is built. What a powerhouse." Said one admiring young male as he finished his sets on a weight machine.

"Yeah, he sure is! What I wouldn't give to see him take that SWAT Kat T-Bone on in a one-on-one fight. Man that would be really something." Said another officer heading for the exercycles.

"A lot of work went into that body. It didn't just happen overnight. When he joined the enforcers he was just a skinny shaver just starting to fill out." Spoke up an old gym attendant.

"You're kidding?!! I can't ever imagine the Commander as skinny." Said the first young male.

"Why? Because you can never imagine him a young kat?" Snorted the old-timer. "Listen youngster, that body took some five years to look like that. You can have that too if you buckle down and work out regularly. After all, your life may depend on it." After dispensing that bit of wisdom the old-timer went off to tidy up the workrooms.

All eyes spotted the Commander now in polo shirt and jeans heading out of the gym for home totally oblivious to the many admiring eyes of his enforcers.


	5. Chapter 5

**COMMANDER FERAL'S PRIVATE LIFE II**

A_ collection of little vignettes about Feral's off time. Hope you enjoy them._

# 5 A Series of Mishaps

It wasn't a very auspicious start to a day he'd ever had but he'd had worse or so he thought. It wasn't till days end that he would rethink that observation.

He had many errands to do that too much criminal activity had delayed till there was no way to avoid them. Of course, it had to rain. Oh and not a light spring shower but a downpour. Disgusted he hauled his old umbrella out and popped it open. It promptly bent completely forward until it looked like a withered tree. He tossed it in the trash and dragged out the rain hat he had used only once before when he disguised himself as a fishing kat. With his trench coat buttoned tightly he braved the pouring rain to hustle to his hummer parked in front of the apartment building. He would decide to park on the street instead of the underground parking lot last night.

His first stop was the cleaners. The manager apologized for damages done to one of his pairs of pants due to a malfunction in the cleaning machine. He was reimbursed but he was still minus a pair of pants.

Next stop was a shoe store for new strings for his tennis shoes. Finding them on the first try he went the cash register to pay. There was only one cashier and in front of him was a she kat with three kittens. She was at her wits end trying to control her kittens and pay for the stack of shoes on the counter. The clerk was rolling his eyes in exasperation and trying to ring her up as fast as he could. One of the kittens started to screech and two others were playing tag around a display stand. Moving closer he tried to see if he could mildly intimidate them to get them to mind but they thought him another fun object to torment and began running around him instead of the display. That was it!

"Enough!" He barked in his best command voice. Instantly the kids stopped and stared at him wide-eyed. "Your mother is very busy. You can best help her by standing still and being quiet." He quietly ordered. The kittens went to stand by their mother and stared at him the whole time their mother finished her business. She gave him a wane smile of thanks and gathered her brood and ventured out into the rain. Sighing, he paid for the shoestrings and got another thank you from the clerk before he too braved the pouring rain.

His coffee maker had broke down two weeks ago and should be ready to pick up from the repairman now. Dashing into the little repair shop he fished out the repair stub and handed it to the clerk. Several long minutes later, the clerk returned with an unhappy look on her face. "I'm sorry sir, but it needed a part and its out of stock. It should be here by tomorrow and he can have it ready by Friday." Gritting his teeth, he took back the stub and hurried out. His mood turning as bad as the weather.

His last stop was the grocery store. Cruising the aisles had calmed his temper somewhat as he gradually filled his cart. An hour later, finally finished he moved to the cashiers. While he had been shopping the store had filled and now every cash register had a line. Sighing, he picked a fairly short line and waited. As he finally got close, the she kat in front of him pulled out a handful of coupons. It took another fifteen minutes before he made it out of the store and back into the rain. He stored his groceries in the back and walked around to the sight of a flat tire. He hung his head a moment in absolute frustration.

Thirty minutes later he was on the road home. Two blocks from his home two cars tried to turn into the same parking lot. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough room and they smacked each other. Two angry drivers hopped out and began screaming at each other. Grumbling, his temper already foul, he called in the accident, parked, and walked up to the two combatants. Yanking both by the collar and held them in the air until they shut up in shock. He would have shaken them, hard, except he didn't know if they had been injured in any way. It didn't look like it. When they were quiet, he set them back down and told them to shut up and wait until an enforcer unit arrived. Afraid of him they shot glares at each other but kept their mouths shut. Some fifteen minutes later, a unit finally arrived. Apologized for taking so long, too many accidents were the cause, the officer quickly took the Commander's eye-witnessed account then turned to get each of the accident victims reports. No longer needed the tired Commander left.

Home at last, he hauled his groceries upstairs and to his kitchen. Almost there a bag of cans broke and spilled its contents on the living room floor. He stood there a moment closing his eyes, counted to ten and continued on to the kitchen. Putting away the bags he'd gotten to the kitchen he then went to collect the mess in the living room. He was almost afraid to make dinner considering what kind of day he'd had. Decided a hot shower was in order.

Later, feeling much better and calmer, he made himself a sandwich and soup. He took them to the living room and settled down and watched some TV. Sighing, he couldn't believe the kind of day he had. It was almost better to be chasing a criminal then have a serious of mishaps ruin your day.


End file.
